


达娜厄

by kamuib



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:35:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24285970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamuib/pseuds/kamuib
Summary: 翻看15年博物馆资料的时候，看到了在伦勃朗时代特展里拍的那幅《达娜厄》，于是有了临时起意的胡说八道，也是对应之前雨天续×11里的同一片段自我改写。实际上很多画家对这个题材做了撒金币的后世解读和表现。
Relationships: Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad/Malik Al-Sayf, Shaun Hastings/Desmond Miles
Kudos: 7





	达娜厄

**Author's Note:**

> 翻看15年博物馆资料的时候，看到了在伦勃朗时代特展里拍的那幅《达娜厄》，于是有了临时起意的胡说八道，也是对应之前雨天续×11里的同一片段自我改写。  
> 实际上很多画家对这个题材做了撒金币的后世解读和表现。

马斯亚夫的地牢是缩小版的内夫德沙漠，灼热，烟尘，与世隔绝，死亡与幻象，没有人能走出神明在人间设下的天谷火狱，而马利克·阿塞夫也早早断绝了恢复自由的虚妄念头。

就像那些在沙漠边缘或者山间石室里苦修的狂士，前耶路撒冷宣教长在晦冥昏暗的日子里也悟出了一套自己的道理：软弱的忏悔只能驱使人走向死亡，唯有长久的恨意才能成为饥渴灵魂的食粮。于是男人诅咒着，诅咒着，用一切神志清醒的时间诅咒着，从花白蓬乱的唇齿须发间投射出仇恨的锐矛和箭矢，一次又一次地贯穿对面那具臆想中的肉体。那副伤痕累累的肉体与他同被困在地下监牢中，戴着相同的镣铐，踩着相同的尘土，吞食着相同的烈焰铁汁，无法得到释放，无法得到救赎。他施加予它的恶咒与伤口，却无法真正延缓他本身的痛苦，正是因为它的哀嚎即是他的哀嚎，它的恸哭即是他的恸哭，他对它的咒骂不过是对自己的哀歌。

在内夫德沙漠中迷途的旅者，渴求得到天国的拯救，唯有神迹的发生方能实现。比如一场降雨，一场足以让沙漠被盛开的矢车菊淹没的甘霖，或者是一场能够冲破坚固要塞城墙的洪流。可是啊，那些徘徊在时间彼岸的可怜亡者，忘记了神的意志是捉摸不定的云朵，而一个人要攻克城堡之前，先要征服自己的灵魂。

阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德在攻下阿尔穆林的城堡之前，征服了他的灵魂了吗？

阿巴斯·索菲安在篡夺黎凡特最高导师位置之前，征服了他的灵魂了吗？

倘若马利克·阿塞夫能够跨过思想的樊篱，是否也能够远离牢狱？

复杂的思考让年迈的男人感到疲惫，他准备躲藏到有序意识无法照亮的罅隙里，在睡梦之中预习死亡，在濒死跟前见证奇迹。

于是，他梦见了从天而降的大雨。如同戴着金色辔头、装饰金色马鞍的骠骑骏马，以千钧之力推倒踏平了黑色城堡的围墙；狭窄仄闭的旧世界在男人身边崩塌，将外面壮丽的新世界展现在金色的雨中。他要走上前去，锒铛刑具依旧紧咬着他的四肢，试图将他永远羁押在黑暗的阴影下，于是马利克·阿塞夫竭尽全力地绷紧铁链，拉长被锁住的肢体，就像灵魂即将从血肉之躯内分裂出走一般，追求着金色的雨水。

他虔诚地垂下头颅，金色的雨便亲吻在他的唇上。

“不对，你的理解太片面化了，思考的局限性会导致你的判断走入歧途。对于一名需要瞬间理解阿尼穆斯场景意义的刺客来说，是致命的。”

肖恩·黑斯廷斯的嗓门不算高，在寥寥数人的博物馆内还是略显尖锐。戴斯蒙德对肖恩的插话早已见怪不怪，乖乖地闭上了嘴巴。毕竟他对自己局促的学识范围很有自知之明，而那位自称业余历史爱好者的英国黑客显然热衷于展现自己的专业水平——或者叫作胡说八道。所以他放任肖恩拖着自己连续穿过八个展厅，在一幅尺寸不算大的油画跟前停下。

业余历史爱好者抬了抬下巴，“认真看看这幅画，然后告诉我你怎么理解。”

美国刺客耐着性子看了半分钟左右，画上几乎全裸的女性拉起红色窗帘的一角，似乎在偷看远处风景，又像是在躲避外界的偷窥。他不留痕迹地瞄了眼铭牌，试图从说明文字上憋出几句话交差，却败在了画家名字过长一眼望不到边的问题上。年轻的迈尔斯先生老老实实地说：“我没什么头绪……画家暗示金主多给点赏钱？”

“阿泰尔的记忆里金色的雨水，你认为是城市的火光投射在雨水中，或者是鹰眼视觉下的幻觉。我现在就要用这幅油画，给你示范一下正确的解读。”英国人的手指向画中的窗口位置，“宙斯化作金雨潜入囚禁达娜厄的高塔，与她结合生下了珀尔修斯。但是究竟什么是金雨呢？古代的人们怎么看待‘金雨’的隐藏概念？真的就是纯粹的金色雨水吗？如果你——”

戴斯蒙德转头，跟英国人视线相对，困惑地眨眨眼。

“能够把自己的想法与那个时代重叠，便能够解读它的含义。”

好像是这么个道理，又好像哪里不对的时候，说明只要相信自己的直觉就对了。于是美国刺客指出，从窗口飘向达娜厄的金雨看上去像一把金币。

“戴斯蒙德，它不是像，就是金币之雨。”

年轻的刺客盘起胳膊，以智齿引发偏头疼的姿势，顺着同僚的提示给出了以下联想——

翌日清晨，马利克·阿塞夫被连续不断的金属碰撞声音吵醒。

被关押的两年时间里，他睡得很不好，备受噩梦惊扰，好不容易今天能睡得沉一些，刚刚开始做梦就被莫名其妙地打断。

是阿巴斯·索菲安又派人来折磨自己吗？

前耶路撒冷宣教长下意识地挺直了背脊，如果说苦难的时光教会了他什么——人的自尊与骄傲是抵御敌人的天然武器。

牢门被打开了。这一次他没有看到趾高气扬的狱卒，而是发现一大把亮灿灿明晃晃的金币在空气中飞舞，像下雨那样，在门外撒了一地。

这是什么新花招？

虽然马利克的脑瓜运转暂时没有跟上戴斯蒙德的妄想编剧能力，出于本能的谨慎，他没有挪动半步。

接着，脖子挂着自行车链条那么粗的金链子、九根手指上戴着十颗金戒指、金腰带宽得足够勒至胸口假装是吊带背心的阿泰尔·伊本-拉阿哈德出现在了监牢门口。男人像变戏法一样，从衣服的前襟、鼓囊囊的胸口掏出一把一把又一把的金币，一路跳跃、旋转、抛洒着来到了被囚禁的同僚跟前，最后把手里的那个第纳尔金币砸到马利克的脑门。

“金雨！神圣的金雨！”

黎凡特最高导师浑身上下闪耀着暴发户的辉煌金光，马利克甚至惊讶地发现十年不见的朋友开口一笑，曾经的两排大白牙也镀了层黄金。

“亲爱的马利克，我在鞑靼人的地盘上发了大财，现在我化作金雨回来包养你了！”

“所以阿泰尔记忆里的‘金雨’，暗示的是他利用伊甸园碎片获得了大笔财富，返回叙利亚之后平均分给贫穷的刺客们，在十三世纪的头三十年消灭了马斯亚夫的贫富差距，从而化解了自己派系与阿巴斯派系脱贫方针不一致的矛盾，也解救了基友马利克·阿塞夫？嘿，肖恩，你看我理解得怎么样？”

面对戴斯蒙德·迈尔斯越说越来劲的表情，肖恩·黑斯廷斯摘下眼镜，揉了揉鼻梁。

“呃，要不……我们还是回到画家希望金主多给点赏钱的话题吧。”

END.


End file.
